A Lingering Evil
by Flamingsora
Summary: 1000 years have passed in the mamodo realm but only 100 have passed in the human realm. Seitaro is chosen amoung the 100 mamodo children and sets out on her own adventure, but even Seitaro cannot hide her evil demonic side.r&r plz.
1. prologue part 1

Hello this is flamingsora again. This is my third Zatch bell story, but the first to be posted. Thanks to my foster mom, I have most of my fics all locked up except for this one. My most popular story right now is "dragon of the night", so if you like this one, try my other stories as well.

Well, on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch bell or any of the characters in the show, I only own the characters I made up plus their book owners.

Feel free to drop a pm and tell me how you like my story or just bug me to write up the next chappie. Tehe.

Prologue:

_Despite all of Zatch's attempts as king to put an end to all the fighting, he finally had to give in and choose the 100 mamodo children to go duke it over the throne again. Even though he had to give in, that didn't mean he couldn't do anything about it, if fact he was on his way to create something that could prevent fate itself and he would be the first to test it._

"Don't fret dear." A grown version of Kolulu pleaded.

Zatch did not answer, but appeared to be working on something.

"Zatch?" Kolulu asked, walking over to where the king was working.

"Tell Ryoko and Ryuuko to come here please." Zatch implied suddenly, causing Kolulu to jump in surprise.

"Yes, King Zatch." Kolulu stuttered, sweeping a shaky bow.

"And Kolulu, one more thing...please don't call me King Zatch. Just call me Zatch. I like it better that way." Zatch advised.

"I will, Zatch." Kolulu responded with a grin. "By the way, what do you need the Dragon Brothers for?"

"I need them to collect something for me in the human realm." Zatch explained, waving his hand in dismissal.

Getting the clue, Kolulu walked over to the bookshelf in the room know as the library and took out a small black and white embroidered box.

Wiping off the dust, Kolulu spoke the magic words to break the seal.

Only those that are either king or queen know the words to open the special, but dangerous box. Those that try to open the box without knowing the words are cursed with an evil personality.

Kolulu opened the lid and took out what looked like a small flute. Kolulu left the room with the flute and entered the balcony. She then lifted it to her lips and blew a soft tune.

The music played was a softer version of the theme song.

As soon as the song ended, a flaming saber black wolf and a dragon were seen in the distance. As they grew closer, Kolulu stepped back enough so that there was enough room for their landing. The first to land was the dragon, then the saber black wolf landed.

The wolf had eyes that were a deep shade of red and its body was covered in flames. Two 2 inch fangs hung from the wolf's mouth, making it look prehistoric. A moon chakra was imprinted on his forehead and two ancient dragon horns protruded from its head. There were also black wings and two spikes on each of its sides.

The dragon had blue eyes and its body constantly shimmered and sparkled. Two angelic like wings were sprouted from its back and a long spiny tail wiped back and forth nervously.

The two creatures stood on their hind legs and transformed into a more suitable form.

Unlike most mamodoes,

these mamodo were dressed differently. The black mamodo was dressed in a long sleeve kimono top that was tied around the waist with a piece of cloth. The bottom half were baggy pants. He had no shoes whatsoever and his long silver hair reached to his waist. All his clothes were black with silver trimming. The dragon mamodo had the same clothes, but opposite the colors of the black mamodo.

The black and the white mamodo then bowed.

"What is it that brings you to summon us, mistress?" Ryoko the black mamodo asked.

"King

King Zatch is in great need of your help." Kolulu replied, taking a curtsie.

"Then let's see what we can do to help." Ryuuko interrupted, walking into the library with Ryoko at his heels.

Zatch looked up from his work and greeted the two visitors.

"What is it you need our help with?" Ryoko asked, glancing at his brother.

"I need you to collect 10 tears from 10 different humans." Zatch explained. "Each tear has to be from a human at loss for something precious, or else my invention will not work."

Ryoko and Ryuuko were about to leave when a little girl entered the room.

"Hello Seitaro." Ryoko chirped, catching the little girl off guard.

"h hello." Seitaro stammered.

Kolulu replaced the flute in the box and closed the lid.

Seitaro watched her mother with awe and walked over to the box after her mother finished putting it away.

Kolulu didn't realize what her daughter was doing until it was too late.

"SEITARO, NOOOOOO!" Kolulu screamed, trying in vain to swipe the box out of her hands.

Seitaro gave a startled shriek as dark aura surrounded Seitaro. Black wings grew out of her back and two long ears replaced her own ears. Her claws grew and were charged with lightning. The dark Seitaro gave a demonic grin and started to walk toward Kolulu…

Sorry to leave ya at a cliffie. Review and I'll post the second part of the prologue, okay?

Ja-ne

Flamingsora


	2. Proulouge part 2

Hi this is flamingsora again. I know some of you can't wait for this chapter so I have made a fast update. If you haven't had the chance, please read my newest fic in my profile called "fuukumi the messiah". It is quite interesting, but I do need to correct a few mistakes, but other than that, it's really awesome. If you're a fan of beyblade, please check out my story "dragon of the night" well on with answers to your reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch bell but I do own my own characters Ryoko, Ryuuko, and Seitaro + Seikaro. Zero is owned by Rashki500.

Here is the mamodo being introduced in the story this chapter:

**Mamodo Name:** Zero.

**Age:** 6, since he was created when Brago and Zofis were eight and when Zeno was born.

**Sex:** Male.

**Height: **He's just as tall as Zatch and Zeno.

**What He Wears:** The same outfit as Zatch and Zeno, except it's black and it doesn't have the ribbon on its front. Instead, it has a white 'X' on its front. And his outfit also has a black hood.

**Personality: **Sometimes he could be as wicked as Zeno. But mostly he almost like Brago, except he likes using sarcasm and loves to get back at people who give him hard times. And when he's mad, you better get miles away from this little guy. And if you say that he doesn't scare you, then he'll prove you wrong in many ways that you don't want to know. But he has a small sensitive side. The reason he's like this is because he was created from Brago, Zeno, and Zofis's DNA. So he never knew most about emotions, like he doesn't know a lot about love, because he has never been loved. Almost everyone treats him like a monster. They judge him before they even know him, so he keeps saying that he's better off alone, but he doesn't truly believe that, he just needs someone to love him for who he really is underneath all that wickedness.

**Partner:** unknown at the time

**Powers:** Light and Darkness.

**Spells: **unknown at the time

Well on with the story.

**Prologue Part II**

"Hello mother." The evil version of Seitaro replied, giving off a smirk.

"What did you do to my daughter? Where is she?" Kolulu demanded in a very frightened voice.

"Oh, I didn't do anything. She was simply too weak. As for where she is…" the evil Seitaro chuckled. "she's safe and sound, right in here." Evil Seitaro finished, taping her head.

The evil Seitaro then started to walk menacingly towards Kolulu with a smirk on her face. Kolulu backed away fearfully.

"You know, I would very much like to see the real you." Seitaro chuckled, stretching out her hand toward Kolulu with a evil smile on her face. (think Zeno) Kolulu backed up even further until she met up with a wall.

"Zatch, do something!" Kolulu cried in desperate tone of voice, her body quivering all over. Kolulu knew she couldn't defend herself unless she used her powers, which would only awaken her evil side.

Zatch quickly charged, but the evil Seitaro threw up a bubble-like shield that threw Zatch back to where he started. Zatch then unleashed a zaker attack, but the attack was absorbed into the shield, making it stronger.

The evil Seitaro turned her attention back to the horrified Kolulu and reached out her hand once more and touched Kolulu's quivering head.

"Please Seitaro. Don't do this." Kolulu whimpered, knowing what Seitaro wanted to do to her.

"My name is not Seitaro anymore, its Seikaro." The evil Seitaro stated as a dark aura began to surround Kolulu.

Agonized moaning and screaming was heard as Seikaro began to bring out Kolulu's side forth. What Seikaro didn't realize was that Ryoko had stepped through her barrier and was now walking towards her. Ryoko summoned a ball of fire to his hand and threw it at Seikaro to knock her out, but Seikaro had spotted him. Seikaro had just enough time to dodge the oncoming fireball and a ball of electric/dark energy back at Ryoko.

Kolulu then fell to the ground, unconscious.

Meanwhile, Ryoko dodged the sphere of dark/electric energy while Zatch and Ryuuko found a way through the barrier and were now at Kolulu's side.

Seeing that her shield had failed, Seikaro dropped the shield and attacked Ryoko with claws outstretched, which were sparked with lightning. Ryoko gave a howl as he was thrown back from the force, causing him to land somewhere near the balcony. Seikaro wasted no time to follow up with another attack with her claws.

Ryuuko and Zatch got Kolulu to safety and turned to face Ryoko and Seikaro.

"We better get this outside before Ryoko sets the castle on fire." Ryuuko pointed out, gesturing to Ryoko, who was getting up and countering Seikaro's attack with a blast of fire from his mouth, which fortunately hit Seikaro instead of the library walls. Zatch nodded and the two counted to three.

On three, Ryuuko and Zatch unleashed an attack. Ryuuko's was water while Zatch's was lightning. The two attacks formed the shape of a sea dragon and lightning dragon that hit both Ryoko and Zatch, forcing them both off the balcony.

Seikaro and Ryoko fell, but Ryoko gained some footing and managed to float, while Seikaro continued to fall. Seikaro was mere inches from the ground, when a pair of silver wings unfurled and brought Seikaro aloft.

"Damn!" Ryoko cursed, unleashing a flurry of fireballs.

Seikaro deftly dodged each fireball by steering to and fro, eventually steering back toward Ryoko and unleashing a huge pillar of darkness/lightning. Ryoko countered with a black shield, similar to Seikaro's.

Mamodos from around the area gathered to watch the spectacular battle. One of the mamodos watched it with an amused smile.

Ryoko then shapeshifted into his dark wolf form and charged. Seikaro changed into a dark dragon and unleashed a blast of dark/lightning like flame that hit the unsuspected Ryoko and knocked him out of the air. Ryoko regained his footing and proceeded to float.

Ryoko then unleashed a blast of fire that took the form of a fire dragon, while Seikaro unleashed a blast of darkness that took the form of a black wolf. Both attacks collided and created an explosion so big, it knocked Seikaro and Ryoko out of the air and caused them to land on the ground and fight. Ryoko again unleashed his fire dragon attack and Seikaro threw up her shield again, causing Ryoko's attack to bounce off and hit him. The surprised Ryoko let out a yelp and fell to the ground unconscious. Seikaro gave off an evil smirk and walked over to Ryoko.

"I wonder what would happen if you were to be like me." Seikaro laughed evilly.

Zatch, Kolulu, and Ryuuko ran to the balcony and peered down at the two and the gathering crowd. A look of dismay crossed Ryuuko's face as he stared down at his unconscious brother and the approaching Seikaro.

"Oh no! She's going to do the same thing she tried to do to me, to Ryoko." Kolulu cried, pointing to Seikaro. "And it won't happen if I can help it."

Kolulu stretched out her arm. Her nails then started to grow and clothes started to change.

"Kolulu, don't do it." Zatch pleaded, shaking Kolulu's body "You can't risk going evil again."

Kolulu stopped transforming and returned to normal.

"Well, I don't see you two doing anything about it." Kolulu answered growing worried.

"Let's go Ryuuko." Zatch urged, disappearing from the balcony and leaving the library. Kolulu followed after them.

Seikaro had now reached Ryoko. Seikaro stretched out her hand and touched Ryoko's head. A dark aura surrounded him, but didn't appear to do anything. Seikaro frowned.

_What is this force that keeps me from reaching him? Could it be a barrier of some kind or is it his will that keeps me at bay._

Seikaro growled angrily.

The mamodo that had previously been enjoying the spectacular battle frowned and stepped forth. The mamodo had black hair, pale skin, and dark crimson red-purple eyes. He had a black dress on that was similar to Zatch's (but without the bow, but instead, a large white X on the front) and a black hood to match.

Seikaro noticed his presence and turned toward the mamodo.

"What do you want, weakling." Seikaro snapped, folding her arms.

This made the mamodo very angry.

"For your information, my name is Zero and I …" Zero answered angrily, summoning a ball of light to his right hand and a ball of darkness to his left hand. "Am not a weakling!" Zero finished, throwing the ball of darkness and the ball of light at Seikaro.

Dun, dun, dun. Hahahaha. Another cliffie. If ya want to know what happens next, review this story and my other story, "Fuukumi the Messiah". Also, I need mamodos for my story, so if you have a mamodo, please post it in my Zatch bell forum, called "Gash Bell"

Or name it in your review. I really need an arch enemy for Seitaro. (Like Zeno is to Zatch) Rei Kitsu will be revealed in the next chapter. Well, laterz.

Flamingsora


	3. note to readers

This is for those of you who don't already know

I am going to transfer this story into a story called Seitaro's History 

I haven't joined... yet- I'm soooooooooo sorry for not updating, but I will post soon, I promise. The reason I haven't been updating is because of 3 things

1. all my precious writing got thrown in the garbage because my foster family hates anything to do with spells or casting spells, so that includes zatch bell.

I've had writers block and haven't decided what to do to zeno yet. 

3. I'm in high school and I'm taking some really hard classes, so I don't get much time to write up my chapters.

I hope you all understand that I am trying my best to appease you guys, so just hang on just a little bit longer. I'll make up for it, I promise.

If you want to bug me further, please post in my forum, which is located in my profile. I'd love to hear from you guys and hopfully I will have my story posted by Christmas break.

And yess I accept mamodoes for I need about 90 of them. Just post the personality in my forum, list the spells, and state what they look like in appearance. See ya later

Ja-ne


End file.
